marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin Flumm (Earth-616)
, , , Inner Circle of the , ( ), , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the Vault | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, A.I.M. Minister of Public Affairs | Education = Trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Watford City, North Dakota | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Strange Tales #141 | HistoryText = Early Life Marvin Flumm was born in Watford City, North Dakota. He was born a Mutant; telepath with only moderate ability. S.H.I.E.L.D. Psi Division Flumm was recruited by the original S.H.I.E.L.D. as a candidate for their Psi Division. Having been fired for cause after attempting a covert takeover of that organization by working with Hydra. Hydra Still a freelance agent of Hydra; Flumm escaped from prison, and teamed with his partner Fixer, together they captured Nick Fury and attempted takeover of the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. base. However Iron Man arrived and took them out with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Spider-Woman Jessica Drew was woken from a coma after ten years by agents of Hydra. Flumm used his powers to convince her that Hydra was an organization that fights the encroaching powers of corporations. Daredevil He battled Daredevil when he attacked a Hydra Base. Deathlok The two criminals escaped again and tried to get their revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. They captured the Thing and tried to steal Doctor Doom's Time Platform from the Baxter Building. They planned to bring Deathlok from his alternate future to the present. Mentallo controlled Deathlok's mind and had him try and assassinate the President, but they were stopped Fantastic Four and arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Micronauts They were freed again by Baron Karza of the Microverse who had taken control of Hydra. He was freed to create the living machine-intelligence Computrex. However the machine was defeated and destroyed by the Micronauts. Professor Power He along with the Fixer teamed up with Professor Anthony Power to use Professor X powers to heal Professor Powers son who was injured in the Vietnam War. He invited him to his home along with Spider-Man. When Professor X was unable to help he imprisoned him in psychoplastic cage. Flumm shielded his mind while to hide the truth. Mentallo needed to drain Professor X's mind to fuel his own power. He planned to use the power to start a war with the Soviet Union. Spider-Man faced the Fixer while Flumm and Professor X fight a mind battle. However Professor X wins freeing himself after and explained to Professor Power that his machinations may had destroyed his son's mind forever. Super-Adaptoid The Fixer called upon his former ally Mentallo, but turns the tables on him. The Avengers are alerted by Mentallo's mental cries and invade the Fixer's lair. They work their way past the Fixer's security devices, but find that he has fled. They do however find out that the Super-Adaptoid is masquerading as the Fixer. Resistants Under the name Think Tank, Flumm was a member of the Resistants, made up of members of Mutant Force (originally an incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants) and various other new members. The Resistants opposed the Mutant Registration Act. Hulk & Thing Mentallo along with the Fixer hired a host of super villains to attack the Hulk. However the Hulk was locked in an arm wrestling match with the Thing. The villains tried everything from laser fire to power tools, but nothing could interrupt their arm wrestling match. They even dropped a bomb on the bar, but all this succeeded in doing is destroying the bar and all of the furniture. A.I.M. Weapons Expo He was among the many criminals to visit the A.I.M. Weapons Expo on Boca Caliente but the event was however crashed by Captain America. Hulk Mentallo once worked for the Red Skull and partnered with the Juggernaut in a successful attempt to get the Hulk to attack the Avengers. Mentallo (with technology that enhanced his telepathy) managed to mentally impersonate the Hulk's wife-killing father and bully him into submission, though Hulk eventually figured out it was an illusion and fought back so strongly that it created a powerful psychic backlash that knocked out Mentallo and everyone near both of them (though Vision escaped the effect due to his android body). The Vault Flumm was locked up in the super-maximum security prison The Vault. The Warden Truman Marsh was running illegal experiments on the inmates. An accident with Mentallo increased his powers which allowed him to contact Venom in the next cell over, and they work out an escape plan. Mentallo pretended to still be in pain from the experiment, but when one of the Guardsmen came to investigate, he forced him to open Venom's cell before knocking him out with a psychic attack. He escaped along with the other inmates. New Enforcers Fixer and Mentallo were among the inner circle of the New Enforcers. When Spider-Man took down their outer circle of minions and henchmen, the true leaders of the Enforcers remained at large. He attended the wedding of Absorbing Man and Titania. Thunderbolts He used his telepathy as part of a conspiracy to break out of prison and acquire a device that would allow his employer to control all the supervillains who ever worked for Justin Hammer. Controlling the body of the villain Headlok, while Mentallo himself remained in prison, he freed several prisoners who came to be informally known as the Chain Gang. Hawkeye was included in the breakout, and led to the plan failing, following it up by forming a new team of Thunderbolts. Secret War Flumm was forced into the conflict known as the Secret War. Lucia von Bardas of Latveria brought together a group of super criminals who she had provided technology to in the past. She forced them to attack S.H.I.E.L.D. She hoped to get a large number of the superhuman community in one place and take them all out. Agent Daisy Johnson was able to kill Lucia von Bardas, saving the city, the heroes and the criminals lives. M-Day He is one of the few mutants who retained their powers after the Decimation event. M.O.D.O.K.'s 11 Flumm was in Las Vegas conning a casino owned by the Zebediah Killgrave the Purple Man, who did not appreciate his money being stolen. Killgrave and his bodyguards questioned Flumm, who offered that they team up, but Killgrave refused and ordered his men to kill him, Flumm escaped by creating a psychic illusion to be targeted. Fixer contacted him about a job, offering $5 million dollar. This lead him to join M.O.D.O.K.'s 11, a group of villains formed by M.O.D.O.K., along with Armadillo, Chameleon, Living Laser, Mandarin, Rocket Racer, Nightshade, Puma, Monica Rappaccini, Spot and the Ultra-Adaptoid. Flumm discovered that M.O.D.OK. was using a psychic illusion to create money for the teams fee. He decided to sell M.O.D.O.K's heist plans to the person who good remunerate the most money and went to offer the plans to Avengers. Meeting with Spider-Man, who revealed to be the Ultra-Adaptoid. The Ultra-Adaptoid appeared to kill Flumm in a hale of fire. Hood's Gang He was revealed to be alive and well and was recruited into the Hood's Gang of criminals. He helped in the battle against the Skrulls during the Secret Invasion. Dark Reign During Dark Reign he was recruited into H.A.M.M.E.R. by Norman Osborn. He had Flumm psychically torture Hakweye for the New Avengers's secret hideout. Avengers Academy Mentallo escaped from his prison transport truck and starts messing with the Avengers. When Reptil dived at him, Mentallo telepathically suggested that he fly head fight into the ground. However, Reptil's loss of focus caused him to turn into a velociraptor instead, attacking Mentallo and breaking his spell over the Avengers. Roxxon Corporation Flumm tried to take control of the creatures on Monster Isle on behalf of the Roxxon Corporation who wanted to drill for oil there. He was however stopped by the Mutant heroes the X-Men He tried to flee with the billion dollars promised to him by Roxxon, but one of the monsters got hold of it and dropped the pile of money on him. A.I.M. After A.I.M. became public, he was offered the place of Minister of Public Affairs in their new High Council. Teresa Parker The Kingpin came to Flumm for help and freed him from a Tunisian prison. He hired him to use his powers to make a young girl named Teresa believe she was daughter of Richard and Mary Parker. This also meant she was the sister of Peter Parker. He used her with hopes of finding a secret vault, unleashing the robot known as the Sleeper. His plan worked it lead them straight their. During the fight, Flumm revealed the truth to everyone and escaped by releasing a psychic attack knocking everyone out. Pleasant Hill Some time after this, Mentallo was captured and imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in Pleasant Hill, a prison in the form of a small town where its inmates had their memories and appearances tampered with using a sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik, in order to transform them into model citizens. When a group of villains led by Baron Zemo snapped out of this fantasy world and returned to their true selves, they attacked the village from within, wrecking havoc and freeing the other prisoners from Pleasant Hill's control, Mentallo included. He was later seen attending the meeting of criminals recruited by the Hood to exact revenge on those responsible for Pleasant Hill. House of X Mentallo was eventually welcomed to the new mutant island of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X. He entered through the teleportation gateway alongside other villainous and fractious mutants, who had been invited to join the nation in order to heal mutantdom and start over as a whole species together. | Powers = Low-Level Telepathy: Mentallo is a mutant with limited telepathic abilities, allowing to read minds, communicate telepathically, and other applications, including: *''Telepathic Illusions'' *''Mind Control'' *''Mental Probes:'' Mentallo also has the ability to send out mental probes to identify the shape and size of objects in his near vicinity, effectively creating some type of radar-sense. He can even locate invisible and intangible objects this way. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Psycho-Helmet: To compensate for is limited powers Flumm had the the Fixer create the Psycho-Helmet to enhance his telepathic abilities. The special helmet protects him against telepathic feedback, background noise and other telepaths. | Transportation = Think Tank: As the Resistants member Think Tank, he used a small tread-propelled vehicle in which he sat, with his upper body and head still exposed. This tank unit was armed with a wide range of weapons - machine guns, grappler arms etc. - which Mentallo directly controlled with his telepathic ability and a special interface helmet. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Illusionists Category:Radar Sense Category:High Threats Category:Ministers of Public Affairs Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Government Agents Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants